The present invention relates to a module for attachment to a vehicle frame, and more particularly to an integral module that supports a suspension and driveline system that is collectively mountable to a vehicle main frame.
A vehicle such as a tractor of a tractor trailer vehicle commonly includes a main frame having a pair of longitudinally extending members. The members support drivetrain components that provide torque and speed multiplication to the wheels as well as other features such as wheel speed differentiation, axle speed differentiation (in the case of tandem or tandem drive units), prevention of wheel speed differentiation, etc. Separate and distinct from these components is another device mounted typically to the engine which provides selective or automatic speed and torque multiplication to a drive shaft which couples to the longitudinally extending members. The individual driveline components, must therefore be separately assembled and attached to the main frame through the engine, suspended bearing mounts and a suspension system.
Unfortunately, the individual assembly and attachment of each component to the main frame is a time consuming and labor intensive process. Further, it is difficult to integrate the systems as the multiple independent attachment points prevent the systems from being installed simultaneously. Additionally, the size of a completed main frame of a tractor requires an excessive amount of space for assembly of each independent component.
The present invention provides a driveline assembly module that is previously assembled and collectively mounted to a vehicle main frame thereby reducing the number of assembly steps and contributing to an improvement in productivity, quality and serviceability.
The driveline assembly module includes a drivetrain assembly having drivetrain components such as a transmission and differential assembly integrated with an axle assembly. Other drivetrain components, such as components which provide torque and speed multiplication to the wheels as well as other features such as, auxiliary transmissions, transmission drop-boxes, wheel speed differentiation, axle speed differentiation (in the case of tandem or tandem drive units) and prevention of wheel speed differentiation may also be included within the drivetrain assembly. The module preferably includes a suspension system which supports the axle assemblies and the drivetrain assembly.
In one embodiment the drivetrain assembly is integral to a second axle assembly and a coupling attaches the drivetrain assembly to the first axle assembly. In another embodiment the drivetrain assembly and axle assemblies are incorporated in an integral housing.
By mounting the drivetrain components and associated subsystems together as a module, then mounting the module as a unit to the vehicle, the individual components can be mounted and serviced by replacement of the entire module. Thus, the individual attachment, replacement and servicing of each individual component, each previously having multiple independent attachment points for attachment to the vehicle, is avoided.